Optical fiber fusion splicers fusion-splice leading ends of optical fibers to each other while fusing them by electric discharge. Known as a conventional optical fiber fusion splicer is one comprising an optical fiber mounting part having a plurality of V-shaped grooves for mounting optical fibers and a fiber clamp part for pressing the optical fibers against the optical fiber mounting part as described in Patent Literature 1, for example.